Sucked In
by Pheek
Summary: A new video game comes along that everybody, from jocks to geeks start to play. But when the fun ends, and people are physically pulled into the game, will Danny and his friends do to save them? What can they do since they are in it too? Rated4safety
1. Chapter 1: Sucked In

**I know, I know, I really shouldn't be making any more stories. But, if you remember, I just updated Ghost Bug. I also sent the next chapter of A Hopeless Cause to my beta reader, and soon following will hopefully be A Fruit Loop's Reign. I am also working on the next chapter of An Accidental Accident. Trust me; I'm doing my best to update as fast as possible. **

** Now, I thought of this when I was looking up Danny Phantom pictures on my iPod when I was trying to fall to sleep tonight. I saw a pic of what Sam would look like if she was in Tron. It got me thinking. It was that picture (whose creator's name is escaping me right now) and the episode **_**Teacher of the Year **_**that compelled me to do this story. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Sucked In**

**A FanFic by Pheek**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sucked In**

** Danny's POV **

"BEEP-BEEP-BE-BE-BE-BE-BEEP!" the cursed alarm clock screamed.

Ugh. School. I slowly crawled out of bed and downstairs. I yawned as I poured my cereal, most of it missing the bowl. Not noticing the now messy table, I went into the fridge to grab the milk. Half way through trying to pour milk into the bowl, I noticed that there was no milk coming out. After shaking the jug a few times in my grogginess, I finally noticed a note written by my dad to my mom that read:

Maddie-

Make sure to get more milk the next time you are out.

-Jack

P.S. Any chance you can get some fudge, too? It tastes great with milk.

P.S.S. Can I have a cookie?

Scoffing, I put the milk, note and all, back in the fridge. I dumped my bowl of cereal into the garbage and set it on the counter next to the sink- still oblivious to the fact that most of the cereal was on the table.

Giving up on the idea of cereal, I shoved a power bar in my mouth instead. Now that 'breakfast' was taken care of, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and smoothed my perpetually messy hair down. Upon getting all of this done, I grabbed my backpack full of half-done homework and shuffled out the door. On my way to an alley, I saw that my sister had already left. Being that she had some big tests coming up, she had been getting to school earlier than needed- at least in my opinion.

Once getting into the alley, I switched into my ghost mode and began my flight to school. It didn't matter how tired I was, the brisk morning air hurtling toward my face at a hundred and twelve miles per hour always woke me up. I landed by a tree behind the school where I changed back. I walked to the front of the school where I met up with Sam and Tucker, just like every other morning.

"Where were you last night dude?" Tucker asked, "Sam and I thought you were meeting us up at Centro Ville in Crashers, when we didn't see you, Sam and I had tried to take down King Centro by ourselves, and trust me, it is not a two person job."

"Yeah," Sam added, "Even with the cheats it was impossible. Where were you? Did you have ghost trouble?"

I nodded to them. "Sorry guys, I tried getting on, but every time I was about to log on, my ghost sense appeared. First Ember, who I had to chase around town for an hour or so, and then Skulker, who decided to try out some new inventions. It must have been two am by the time I finally caught him. After that, it was a mixture of the Box Ghost and Klemper who were periodically attacking until about four am. I'll try to get on again tonight, though. By the way, Sam, you despise popular things, why do you like Crashers so much?"

"Well," she began, "I know that it's the most popular computer game out there right now, but it is also pretty awesome. Plus, it will eventually be outdated like Doomed, and I will still play on it then, so in the end I'll be doing something unpopular."

I let out a small laugh as she smiled in spite of herself. Tucker and I were both shaking our heads as we walked into school.

* * *

"Ding-ding-ding!" the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. While silently declaring war on all bells and alarms, I walked out of the classroom. All around me, I heard people talking about Crasher; jocks and geeks alike. I met up with Sam and Tucker at the lockers. We raged on about the teachers and homework as we made our way to the lunch room, and then to our regular table outside.

"So, when and where do you guys want to meet up tonight on Crashers? We still have to take down King Centro, so, do you guys want to try to meet up there again a sixish?" Tucker asked.

Both Sam and I nodded, followed by me saying, "I'll do my best. I'll probably be done with patrol by then, but as you guys know, my enemies don't really care when I have plans." This got a suppressed laugh out of both of them.

"Now," Sam began, "what's the new strategy for taking down King Centro?"

Just as Sam said this, a big clump of the popular kids walked by, and heard Sam's comment. Dash, being the leader of the clique, asked, "Wait, you losers play Crashers?"

"Duh," we all replied. We all weren't that scared of Dash and his group. A couple of years ago, Tucker and I would be:

A. In a coma-like state due to Paulina's 'radiating beauty'. (Which we both saw through now, well, at least I did…)

B. Running do to fear of getting beat up.

C. Cowering under the popular kids.

Sam on the other hand would have been:

A. Standing up for Tucker and me.

B. Standing up for Tucker and me.

C. Standing up for Tucker and me.

She never really cared about their popular status. She was just like that.

"Look, all I'm getting at is that you guy could join us. Working together, I'm sure we could beat the King and win the game," Dash said. After Dash said this, the three of did a double take between a ourselves and the four popular kids standing in front of us.

When we didn't reply, Paulina said, "Look, if you don't want to, then I guess you guys are more of losers than we thought."

"Yeah," Star said, "We already got a few of the other losers-I mean geeks, to join forces with us, so are you in?"

Kwan just nodded throughout the whole thing. We then all did another double take, and made an agreement. "Fine," Tucker said.

"But why should we trust you?" Sam inquired, "You guys don't really come across as game players, how do we know that you won't slow us down?"

"You're just going to have to take our word for it, Gothy," Paulina said snottily. Sam growled back.

"Be at the Centro Ville Square at six or not at all. We are only inviting you so that we can have more troops," Dash said.

"Don't be late, losers," Star said as they were walking away.

We all then sat in silence for a second and then Sam said, "They are the last people I thought would be playing a video game. Especially Paulina and Star."

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Well, being that they are as popular as they are, there should be a good number of people there. The chances of taking down the king of all Crashers is high. I mean, the three of us were able to take down all the minor Crasher Kings by ourselves, but trying to take down King Centro is probably going to be a harder task than the three of us can handle. This just might be our chance to do it. So, we might as well," Tucker said.

"I guess your right Tuck. Might as well," I said.

"Fine," Sam reluctantly agreed, "It just doesn't make sense to me why Paulina and Star have taken an interest in video games. They didn't do this even when Doomed was popular, so how is this any different. Plus, the A-listers aren't really ones to ask for help. I think something's up, guys. They aren't acting like themselves."

"I think you're over-reacting, Sam," Tucker remarked.

I nodded in agreement, and then, just as I was about to say something, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I really hate alarms and bells.

* * *

For the first time in a week, I was finally able to get on to Crashers, and on time, too. I quickly traveled through the digital world to Centro Ville Square. That's when I saw the group that the A-listers had collected. It was huge. Our whole school must have been on. The Square must have had to expand to fit all the gamers. I quickly wove through the crowds and found Sam and Tucker. Using my head piece, I said, "Well they sure did get a lot of kids."

"Look who finally decided to show up," Sam said. She positioned her character so that her hand was on her hip. The 'fashion sense' in Crashers was fairly close to Doomed. Her avatar's body was covered in a black jumpsuit with purple wires running down the sides the whole suit, with a purple S on the front. She also had on a pair of black gloves with buckles on the wrists. Her feet were covered in her signature combat boots. Her head was covered in a pure black helmet with green tinted glass covering her eyes.

One of the cool things about Crashers was that it used the Web-Cam on your computer and put your face on you character. It was pretty neat. Doomed did something similar, except the face wasn't live; instead it was a picture that you uploaded. That you could turn on and off.

"Yeah, isn't it funny how you decided to show up now and not when it is just two of us," Tucker said. He had a helmet on his head that seem to resemble his beret, except it was green. His torso was covered by a green body with brown cords running over it. He had a pair of brown gloves and boots on. He also had a big T on his chest.

"It's not like that!" I said defensively, throwing my virtual hands up. The body of my avatar was white, and it had blue cords running over it. I had a blue helmet on with glass that covered one eye that helped me aim. My hands and feet were covered in blue boots and gloves. Obviously, my chest had a large D on it. I wanted to do the DP insignia as a joke, but Sam and Tucker said it was suicide.

We waited for about a minute and then we saw, what seemed to be Dash shoot up into the air and say, "Alright people. We already know our goal today, so I don't need to repeat it. Everybody just follow me through the doors so that we can start the quest and kill the king of all Crashers, Centro!" He then shot back down to the ground and walked through the doors. We followed him, along with the rest of the school. We all ended up in a big courtyard once everything loaded, and were ready to be briefed by the game on what we were about to take on and all that crap.

But instead of being briefed, King Centro appeared in front of us. At first, I thought it was a glitch, but then I saw that all my weapons were gone and I was unable to use any of my game powers. Then, King Centro began to talk- that's really when I knew it wasn't a glitch- he boomed, "It appears that the next group of gamers is about to try to take me down, well guess what? Game over."

And that's when it happened. A pair of hands reached through the computer screen and brought me into the game. I instantly entered the body of my avatar. Everything was just like how it was when I entered my character in Doomed, accept for the fact that I couldn't get out. Looking over at everybody else, I saw the same thing happening.

After all the characters had been entered, all hell broke out. People everywhere were being sucked up into the clouds. I grabbed Sam and Tucker who were obviously still dazed by entering their avatar. I pulled us into an ally and down a trapdoor Sam had told me about a while back. I set them down and went ghost. Now in ghost mode, I ran out into the chaos. People all around me were being taken. The only people who stayed safe were the ones on the edges.

Inching along the edge, I saw the four A-listers who invited me and Valerie. Valerie had obviously already snapped out of the initial shock of getting pulled in and must have pulled the four to safety. "Valerie!" I yelled.

She stared at me for a second, obviously taking a second to calculate what I was doing here, and screamed through the chaos, "Phantom? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I'll explain why I'm here later. I know a safe place, common!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Do you really have a choice?"

"Fine, help me with them." I then grabbed Kwan and Dash and she got Paulina and Star. She then followed me into the alley. Valerie was obviously still slightly dazed, because she fell to the ground as soon as we got into the alley. I had to then pull the five of them into the hidden room beyond the trap door. When I flew back out, I saw that the whole terrain had changed. We were now in what appeared to be and large grassy field of some sort.

After taking in my surroundings, I flew back into the hidden room that was now under a tree stump rather than a trap door. Back in the room, I took in the room. There seemed to be quite a bit of supplies, including a few weapons. I then set myself on a barrel and waited for them to wake up. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review. **

** Like all my other stories, I am going to do a trivia question. You just put what you think is the answer in you review. If you answer correctly, you will get your pen-name posted in the beginning of the next chapter. **

**This issues question is:**

** What is the name of the episode that Technus makes his first appearance? **

**I need a name, not a description. Good luck! **

**Also, if you have any questions on how Crashers works, ask through your review and I'll be sure to either PM you or put the answer in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Plan

** Hey people! Sorry it took so long. Things are crazy, you know? I will be having Ghost Bug and A Fruit Loop's Reign updated within the week, and soon An Accidental Accident. **

** I admit, I've had a little writer's block with this story, so this chapter isn't the best. But, trust me when I say that I am out of my funk, and the next chapter is going to be much better.**

** Just to find out if people are actually reading my author's notes, I want you to mention something about purple squirrels in your review. (btw, I got the idea to do this from another author who's name is escaping me right now)**

** And the answer to the trivia question is "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale"! And the winners are...**

**Pinklife**

**ForeverHalfa**

**jeanette9a**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**Skye of the Night**

** Awesome job to all who reviewed! You all got it right! That's got to be a record...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

**Sucked In**

**Chapter 2: Making a Plan**

**Danny's POV**

As I sat there in ghost mode, looking down at my now black suit with green wires running all over it and my logo on my chest, I began to think about what ghost would possibly want to do this. My first thought was Technus. The last time I saw him was about a year ago when I'd split myself in two. It was possible that he would have taken the time to make the game.

The only problem with that theory was the fact that if this was Technus, his name would be everywhere. He's to full of himself and has to big of a mouth to not have. I kept thinking of possible explanations until I was interrupted by a groan.

Looking around, I saw that it had come from Sam. "Sam?" I questioned, floating over.

"Danny?" she inquired.

"Shh, call me Phantom for now. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel like somebody just rammed my head into a brick wall," she said, "What happened?"

"I think the game was made by a ghost. The game pulled us in. I think Technus might be behind it."

She nodded and sat up, rubbing her forhead. Looking around, she asked in a quiet voice, "Why are they here?"

"After I got you and Tucker out of the square—all of the gamers in it were being taken by the game—and new you were going to be safe, I went back out to see if I could save anybody else, and I found them. I couldn't just leave them, so I brought them back here."

"Where is here exactly?" she asked.

"In the secret weapons room you told me about. But, now I think we are somewhere in the Fields of Pain."

I think she was about to say something, but was interrupted by a few of the others waking up and one asking, "Phantom?"

Floating over, I helped them all up. They were loaded with the same questions Sam asked, which I answered in the same way. Tucker seemed to catch on quick to not call me Danny, which was a blessing, but then Dash asked a question that was, "What are you doing here, Phantom? I didn't know ghosts played video games."

Everybody went quiet as I answered, "Umm, I-I suspected that this game had something evil about it, so I decided to check it out." It came out as more of a question then an answer. The A-listers seemed to accept the answer, the only one who looked suspious was Valerie.

Tucker, who most likely was trying to avoid anymore questions as to why I was here asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well," Valerie began, "If what Phantom says and what I can get out of my foggy memory is true, then most of our school and who knows who else is trapped by Technus. We need to save them and somehow get out of the game."

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Kwan asked.

Paulina then got really close to me and grabbed my arm, hugging up against me and said, looking into my eyes, "I'm sure you know how to do it, don't you Ghost-boy?"

Shaking her off and backing up a little I said, "Well we are probably going to have to beat the game. And the only way to do that is to take out King Crasher. So, I guess that is what we are going to have to do."

"True, but he is at level twenty and that glitch brought us all down to level one. We are going to have to got throught the whole game," Sam added.

"But that's going to take forever!" Star complained.

"Yeah, but that's the only way we are going to beat the game. And I thought

I was pessimistic," Sam said. Star wrinkled her nose and stared knives at Sam.

"There's only one problem with that," Valerie said, "If we're inside the game then anything that happens in the game is going to happen to us in real life. If we're killed, then we really will be dead." She then looked over at me and mumbled, "No offense Phantom." I nodded at her. She thought I was dead, but in reality, I might be able to take a little more than them, but I can still die. This worried me very much so.

"Do you know any cheats that might help us get through any of the levels, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Umm, I don't have a keyboard, so that is going to take away a lot of options, but I might be able to use some simple ones that don't involve any button pushing," Sam answered.

We all nodded and were quiet for a second. Taking charge, I broke the silence by saying, "You guys load up on weapons and such and then we'll take off."

"What about you?" Dash asked.

"Ghost powers," I reminded simply and then picked up some potions and other helpful things.

In a few minutes, everybody was tacked up. We all headed outside and to our first minor king to defeat: The Dragon of Doom.

* * *

**How did you like it? Good, bad, or ugly?**

** This issues trivia question is...**

** What is the ONLY episode that Sam and Tucker are not showed in?**

** I need name, not a description.**

** Thanks for reading, please review.**

** ~Pheek out**


	3. Chapter 3: Level 1: Part 1

** Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been so long! Things have been insane, and I've had horrible writer's block with this story. So, sorry if this chapter isn't the best. The next will be better, because I know exactly what I'm going to do. XD**

** And the answer to the trivia question is... Bitter Reunions! And the winners are...**

**DizzlyPuzzled**

**E galz**

**Reid Phantom**

**Dragonian Master**

**jeanette9a**

**Skye of the Night**

**Forever Halfa**

**Pinklife**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**XphiaDP**

**Lisa Garcia**

**Guest**

**Gammija**

** Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed! You guys are amazing!**

** I'd also like to thank jeanette9a, Forever Halfa, Pinklife, Guest, and Gammija for reading my author's notes and writing down purple squirrels. XD**

** I am still looking for a beta reader for this story, so if any of you are interested or know somebody who might be, please put it in your review or PM me.**

** Sorry if it isn't the best...Like I said, I've had horrible writer's block, and yeah...sorry...please stay with me, it will get better, I promise!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Sucked In**

**Chapter 3: Level 1**

**Danny's POV**

The walk through the Fields of Pain were some of the worst moments of my life. Paulina and Star were gawking at me the whole time, Dash and Kwan were trying to get me to talk about sports, and Valerie was giving me the death glare. I knew Tucker and Sam were doing their best to keep the others away from me, but nothing they did worked.

We finally came up a small hill that marked the end of the Fields of Pain, and brought us into the small town of Dragonia—named after the great dragon that has oppressed them for thousands of years. In the game, you beat the dragon and then the villagers all become happy and you go on to the next level.

"Welcome to Dragonia," one of the male villagers greeted.

"Turn back now!" an old hag screeched from the corner.

"Shut up woman!" the man scolded, making the woman give him an evil looking glare and sit back in her corner. "Sorry about that," the preprogrammed man said to us, "Not all the villagers are very happy with our leader, The Dragon of Doom. But, there is no need to fear him, he hasn't come along in years. I-"

"How about when his human followers raided the town!" the woman yelled.

"How about you shut up!" he growled, and then back into a regular demeanor, "If you are here to buy or trade, the market is just a few blocks north of here. Good day." After throwing an evil look at the old woman again, he took off in the direction of the market.

"Well that was strange," Paulina commented.

"Duh," Sam spoke, "Didn't you know that from the first time you went through level one?"

"No, I had a few nerds get me all the way to level thirteen," she explained in her annoying demeanor. I can't believe I used to think that was hot.

I saw Sam blink a few times and I gave her a look that said, "Just relax." She listened—though I could tell that she didn't want to—and took a few deep breaths. "What should we do, Phantom?"

"How would I know?" I asked him.

"Well, you're a super hero, you always have a plan," he told me with a look of perplexment.

"Actually, usually I don't and just cause I use my powers to help people doesn't mean I always have the answer," I corrected him—his face looked as if I'd just squashed all of his hope. "But, if I remember this level correctly, then the old woman will wave us over as soon as we walk past her."

We all just stood there, well actually I floated, until Valerie said, "Then what are we waiting for people—and Phantom? Let's get a move on!"

Our group then moved forward, and right on que, the hag whispered to us, "Hey kids, come over here. I have a job for you." We did as told and she began to explain in a quiet voice, "The man you just met is the leader of the group that works for the dragon called The Dragions. They and the dragon have oppressed us for generations. I come a pretty rich family, I might be able to offer you a fortune if you take him down for me. What do you say?"

"We'll think about it," Valerie told her and we all looked at her as if she was crazy. You were supposed to say yes, take the quest, and kill the dragon to get to level two. What was she thinking?

She walked away from the old woman and brought us down into a huddle. "Look, last time I was I did some exploring. There is an underground passage that goes to the head quarters of The Dragions. At the doorway, they ask you if you want to join. I'm thinking that if we join and take down the agency, that old virtual rich woman will give us even more money. What do you guys say?"

As as insane as the idea was, it also had some sense. Like most video games, the later levels were harder than the beginning ones. "You're crazy," Sam whispered with a tad bit of irritation, "People, we are really in this game—there is no restart button!"

"It wouldn't be that hard!" Valerie defended, still whispering, "All we have to do is act as agents, and then strike back as soon as the time arrises. Simple! Plus, if anything goes wrong, Phantom will be able to back us up with some ghostly cheats." The fact that she even considered me helping made a small second lasting smile spread across my face.

"No," Sam objected, "We have no idea how long it will take, and the lady will give us a crap load of money anyways! I don't mean to step on your toes Valerie, but I don't want to die."

Sam also had a point. If something went wrong, we'd all be dead. I let out a sigh and questioned, "What does the group say?"

Everybody looked at me for a second, and then Tucker answered, "Well, even though I don't think we should go through with Valerie's plan—just because of the danger factor, she is right about the money part. The glitch cleared out our pockets, and there wasn't any in that bunker."

"I know a way," Sam replied.

"Fine," Valerie addressed looking a little annoyed, "Sam, what is your idea?"

"Well, I know a couple of traders we could do some small tasks for a bit of money, and we could persuade the old lady to give us more for taking down the dragon," she informed us.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Paulina began in her usual whinny tone, "but let's do what the Goth geek says." I saw Sam blink a bit again, and then take a deep breath to relax. Knowing her since the second grade, I knew she was pretty irritated and I honestly didn't blame her.

"Does everybody agree?" I asked. Normally, I was the shy guy. I was the guy who hid in the shadows and when somebody needed help I'd be there. Now, I was the leader. I was never the leader. True, as Phantom actually had a bit of power over people, but I never really thought about it much. I was flashy, but always did my best to stay to myself and not get messed up with others other than my small group of friends.

Everybody nodded and Valerie sighed. "Okay, lady, we'll do it, but for a price," Sam told the hag turning around.

"Good. I'll give you one hundred loppols** (money in Crashers) **per person if you take down the dragon," the woman said.

"How about five hundred per person or no deal," Sam negotiated with a smirk.

The virtual woman sighed, "Nothing less?"

"Nope," the Goth replied.

"Even if I go three hundred each along with sixth grade laser guns for each of you?" she wagered.

Sam stopped in her tracks and I noticed her thinking face, probably considering the pricing. Laser guns were hard to come by—especially in level one. It's virtually impossible actually; this had to be another fluke. Sixth grade lasers weren't the most powerful, but they were laser guns nevertheless. Plus they'd make getting through the first six or seven levels incredibly easy.

Sam glanced at us to see our response. Tucker, Valerie, and I nodded, knowing the how good this deal, but the other four of us were looking a bit out of loop. "Is that a good deal?" Kwan asked in his usual clueless tone, and the rest of them looked at us.

"None of you did the first few levels did you?" Tucker asked all of them.

Shaking their heads, thee other four of us sighed. "It's a good deal," we informed all of them. They nodded and then Sam agreed to the deal. She gave us the guns and half of the money, but promised the rest to come as soon as we defeated the dragon.

The four of us walked away from the woman, and to the market. "Now," Sam began, "Do you guys want to beat the dragon or take a few quests first?"

"Dragon," Tucker and I answered.

"Why?" Valerie asked, "Shouldn't we take a few quests first and gain some experience points?"

"Actually," Sam began, "I have to agree with Tucker and Da-Phantom. If we take down the dragon first then we will have the rest of the money, and plus, he isn't that hard to beat."

The four A-listers then nodded in reply and Paulina seduced in a dreamy voice, "I'll do anything the ghost-boy wants to do."

"Okay," I replied in a drawn out awkward tone, floating away a bit, I wondered how she didn't see that I wasn't interested or the fact that the moment this nightmarish video game is over I'm going to back to invisible, lame Fenton. I saw Valerie look at me funny and Sam roll her eyes. I will never understand girls.

Valerie gritted her teeth, "Fine, let's go kill the dragon." We all then took the path toward the Dragonia Mountain where the Dragon of Doom lurks, prepped and ready for us to destroy.

** Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review.**

**And this issues trivia question is...**

** What is Valerie's favorite fruit?**

** I have no idea when I will update next...sorry...**

** Please review.**

** ~Pheek**


	4. Chapter 4: Level 1 Part 2

**Hello people of earth...and others... I'm back. I'm sorry it's been so long...crazy freaking life is my only excuse...**

**I had this ready for a week, my beta reader gave me back the chapter the same night I sent it to her, so right now I'd love to throw out a huge thanks to Dragonian Master. You are amazing! This story would fall apart without ya!**

**I'd also like to thank all who reviewed/followed/favorited. You guys awesome, and I'll do my best from now on to update faster, but things are getting so hectic...Though I do have an idea for the next chapter, and usually that makes me update faster.**

**And last issues trivia question was... **

**What is Valerie's favorite fruit?**

**The answer was, Kumquat!**

**The winners are...**

**Reid Phantom**

**Dragonian Master**

**starhedgehog1117**

**jeanette9a**

**PixieDemon1029**

**ShyKylee**

**PhantomPhan09**

**dannysamphan**

**XphiaDP**

**xMidnightHunter1553x**

**Thanks to all who participated and congratulations to all got it right! Good luck next time to those who didn't!**

**By the way, I don't know if I said this before, but this story is in a universe without Phantom Planet.**

**Without further a due, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I, Pheek, will not/will never (*sad*face*) own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Sucked In**

**Chapter 4: Level 1 Part 2**

**Danny's POV**

Just like the walks through the Fields of Pain, on the walk to the Mountain of Dragons those damn A-listers wouldn't leave me alone. It was driving me crazy! We were fighting for our lives and they want to get to know me! What the heck is wrong with them!

Sam obviously noticed my displeasure and threw me a knowing look. I returned it with a deep scowl, but grateful eyes. I sighed, keeping my eyes forward and just nodding at the random crap the populars were spitting out.

Right in the middle of one Paulina's rants about nail polish or something (I'm not really completely sure what she was talking about...she kept going on tangents) a large roar filled the airways and I actually let out a sigh of relief. I don't think I'd ever been happier to get into danger.

The large purple, which now that I think about it, looks insanely like Aragon, flew down right in front of us. "Puny adventures!" he boomed, "How DARE you enter my territory! Do you not know that you are to stay away from the stronghold unless I call upon you!?"

I flew up to his eye-level, wanting to get over this over with as soon as possible. "Yeah, yeah, we're well aware of it." I added a yawn for good measure.

His anger grew, and he spat at me, "How dare you disgrace me, D-!"

"WE get it!" I yelled back, flying around has he swatted at me, "The mighty Dragon of Doom!"

He stopped in his tracks. "That is not my name! It is Darrel! My name is Darrel. I need a publicist. And your blood will serve as the ink I use to write the letter!" He let out a mighty roar and was flung into the ground, just feet away from my peers, all but Sam, Tucker, and Valerie looking at me wide-eyed.

"What?" They looked away and then back at the Dragon currently running toward them. "Don't just stand there, let's fight."

"Did you really have to piss him off?" Valerie yelled at me.

"Hey, what can I say?" I joked, "I have that effect on people...and apparently large flying reptiles."

I charged forward, throwing Ecto-blasts at him. He was stunned by the attack and dropped back. While I attacked from the air, my teammates fought with the laser guns on the ground. We just about had him, his large form was wavering when they came in: it had to be more than a hundred Dragons—Darrel's minions. They were all armed with what appeared to be level ten lasers.

I dropped to the ground by my group. "I don't remember this part of the game..." Tucker murmured.

"Ditto..." I added.

I stared at them all. We didn't stand a chance. How could this have happened? This was supposed to be the easiest level for heaven's sake!

We were under fire in a matter of seconds: by both the dragon and his minions. "We don't stand a chance!" Valerie yelled as I threw a last pitch effort shield around us. It served its purpose, but I had to keep most of my attention on it. Both hands up, I held it the best I could.

"Phantom! What do we do?!" Star screeched dramatically.

I strained to speak, and my voice came out scratchy and forced, "I don't know! I didn't even know this was possible!"

"But-!"

"Star!" Sam interrupted, "Leave him alone, he needs to concentrate." I could tell that Star had a twisted expression on her face.

"Does anybody have any idea what we could do?" Tucker asked.

"Well, getting to a better place to think this through would be better! A battle scene where we could be blasted to death is never a good place to make major decisions!" Valerie put in.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sam argued.

Valerie was about to reply, but I cut in, an idea forming in my head, "Valerie, didn't you say that there are tunnels under the ground?"

"Yeah, but how does that...no...No! Phantom you got to be kidding me!" Just then, the shield flickered and a single shot flew through and almost scorched us.

"I don't really think we have a choice!" I grunted. Sam and Tucker seem to have gotten the gist of what I was saying to Valerie, but the others had no clue.

"Phantom, it's too risky! What if-" Valerie began.

"He's just going to faze us down there," the A-listers eyes widened at the revelation of what we were talking about, "quick and simple," Sam assured.

"But-"

"Valerie! We have no other choice!" I yelled in agitation. I was going to drop the shield soon. It was getting to be too much. They were firing from all side constantly and Darrel was breathing fire at us from above. There were guards on the other side pounding on the walls, and having to concentrate on this conversation wasn't helping any.

Valerie was obviously stunned by my sudden out-burst—everybody but my best friends wore the same expressions. "Now, grab hands and somebody grab me, and we'll all phase through the ground." They all obliged without question, though I could tell by look on Valerie's face, that she wasn't very happy about it.

Of course, Paulina made sure to push herself right up against me, but at least she was listening. Once I made sure that everyone connected hands, I simultaneously put the shield down and turned us intangible, quickly falling through the ground.

We were in the tunnel in no time, and nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. It consisted of the showers for the underground fort...and it wasn't empty. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for weeks.

I'm pretty sure everybody screamed, and I quickly pulled us into another room, a closet like space. "Well that was..." Valerie strayed off.

"Disturbing?" Tucker put in.

"Terrifying?" I suggested.

"Says the guy who fights ghosts," Tucker put in, rubbing his eyes as if it would get rid of the image.

"Exactly," I answered.

"I'd of been fine if the old guy didn't bend over," Sam uttered. Everybody shuddered. Based on A-lister's faces, they were all about to barf.

We were all quiet for about a minute, trying to forget what we just saw. I think I'm finally beginning to realize why my parents didn't let me see that R rated movie...

I shook it off, we had to start moving. Disturbed or not, we needed to make plans. They knew we were here, and sooner or later, they were going to check the closet. I slowly got up; trying not to think about everything I just got exposed to. I'd take getting in a ghost fight over that any day of the week.

I floated over to the door, and easily locked it. I then welded the edges with an ecto-blast, while everybody else began sitting up and trying to think up a plan. When finished, I spun around asking, "Any ideas?" I slumped to the ground, earning me an odd look from Valerie for my such "human" behavior.

Valerie's facial expression quickly changed for surprise to anger in a matter of seconds. "I don't know Phantom!" Valerie yelled, "You're the one who got us into the mess. You get us out!"

"ME?" I inquired angrily, "How is this possibly my fault!?"

"You just had to provoke the dragon! Couldn't just fight it, no, you had to do the flashy thing and 'impress' everybody with your _fancy_ banter. Well guess what? This isn't a game, Phantom!"

"Actually it is," Paulina murmured.

"Oh, shut up, Little-Miss-Perfect!" Valerie yelled subconsciously, "You think life is so great don't ya, Phantom! Well guess what, there is a thing called responsibility and consequence—two things I'm betting you don't see much of in your 'fun filled' afterlife! Life isn't fun and games! Sooner or later your immature little brain is going to have to come to terms with that!"

"How can you possibly blame me for everything that just happened!" I yelled, and felt the extra green ectoplasm rush to my eyes, "And how dare you think I don't know about responsibility and consequence! I had to give up a lot more than anyone to protect this town, and you'll never know the kind of pain filled shit I've gone through!"

"Oh yeah?" Valerie provoked. We were now standing face-to-face, both in angered poses. This was very uncharacteristic of me, but in these past few days I had my patience used up on not snapping at the populars.

"Yeah!" I yelled. We held each other's stares. "Well how 'bout you! All you ever do is try to get rid of me, when in fact, I'm not the real problem! You never give anybody a chance, and, never frickn' listen to anything you don't want to hear! You—"

"How dare you say that!" Valerie yelled back, "You're just some heartless ghost! You don't care about anyone! All you is show off to everybody! It's all just a show to you! Nothing more! You don't know what sacrifice is." Venom filled her already icy voice as she spoke, "I bet one day you turn on everybody you supposedly _love._"

I saw my friends exchange bulging glances out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't really care; my attention was on Valerie. I took a couple deep breaths, but the anger stayed. "How dare you say that!" I felt my voice rise above a normal volume and everybody's, even Valerie's expressions switched to surprise. "Everything I do is to protect the things that I love! You know nothing about the nightmares I've had to go through to just be here now!" I felt my anger grow just a little more, to the point where it topped off. "Don't you ever say that I will ever turn against a friend! You understand!?"

Her smug expression returned, "Looks like I hit a nerve. I guess even the great 'Danny Phantom' isn't as shallow as I thought. What's the story, ghost boy? What are you hiding!? Mind telling us what it is you are getting so worked up about? Never seen you this pissed, but I guess all ghost are the same, huh? All just as heartless as the next."

Feeling the extra ecto-energy rushing to my eyes, I knew was going to yell. It was going to be bad. She wasn't going to get away with this, not this time. "I-!"

I was cut short by Sam and Tucker pulling me to the ground, yelling, "Cut it out!" Though my initial instinct told me to fight back, but my common sense kicked in, and I flopped to the ground, Sam and Tucker still holding my flexed arms. I looked over at Valerie, with my normal green eyes, now filled with regret for what my anger made me say, and saw that Star and Kwan had pulled her to the ground. Valerie still had that disgusted look in her eye, though now directed at me and not at the creepy old guy who bent over.

I exhaled, instantly losing my anger. Instead, regret took its place, and I looked solemnly at the ground. Feeling ashamed that I let my anger get out of control, I spoke in my normal demeanor, though only in a whisper, "I'm sorry Valerie." I looked down at the floor to avoid the look of the A-listers.

She still gave me an angered look, but the disgust was gone. "Yeah," she stated without emotion.

Though I regretted all that I said, Valerie's voice still rang in my head,_"You're just some heartless ghost." _I scrunched my body up on the ground, knees to chest, and wrapped my arms around them, my stomach doing flips. My common sense told me not to listen to the comment, but didn't my actions just prove that? I closed my eyes and put my head in between the nook my legs and chest made, much like a child.

I let my anger get the best of me. I guess I was more stressed out than usual...though normally I don't get sucked into a video game and have to deal with life as Phantom around people who I'm more comfortable as Fenton with. In my head, I repeated the same vow I made to my parents, friends, and overweight teacher in that other reality. I wasn't going to let that happen again. He isn't here. He doesn't exist. So then why does he still scare me so much?

"Well, we do need a plan," Tucker spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts and I think everyone's eyes on me as I looked up at him. I mouthed him a 'thank you', which he accepted with a nod.

Sam and Tucker fell to the spots against me, much to Paulina's dismay. As annoying as it was, it was nice to know that at least one person wasn't ever going to be dissuaded from liking me. The rest staggered around the room, Valerie making sure to get as far away from as possible. I made no objection.

"To start, we can scratch the deal we made with that lady, there is no way in hell we're going to kill that dragon," Tucker mused.

"Well, um, couldn't we like use a cheating thingy?" Star suggested.

"Cheat code?" Tucker clarified.

"Yeah, that's how Mikey got me through to level ten," Dash added. All the populars nodded along with them.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you need a keyboard to that," Sam deadpanned. Star gave Sam a venomous glare, which Sam willingly returned.

"Hey! Hey!" Tucker shouted, "No more fighting! If we're going to do this, we need to stop arguing!"

"Now," Tucker began, "They might be on to something Sam. Remember how when, Da-Phantom got into Doomed and was able to find the door to level zero? A cheat code might work like that."

"You went into Doomed?" Kwan nodded. I nodded, but concentrated on examining the floor. I didn't feel like elaborating.

"Why?" Star asked eagerly. Didn't they see that I didn't want to be bothered?

"That doesn't matter," Sam answered, "Now if this cheat code thing really does work, where do you think it'll be?"

"It's probably somewhere nobody's ever been before..." Tucker mused.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Valerie perked up slightly and whispered something that only I heard due to my super hearing. "The Dragon's lair." Of course she repeated it louder, and everybody seemed to nod.

"I've heard of a code that if you somehow get to the lair, there's this rock formation that looks like a nose but is also a back door to level two. Worth a shot?" Valerie questioned. Everyone was nodding, and she locked eyes with me, but though they seemed angry on the top, I could tell that underneath that curiosity was trying to come through. I quickly looked away to examine the floor again, her angry words running circles in my head again.

"That might just work..." Tucker trailed off, "But where do we get back there?"

The room grew quiet once more, and I had a, for lack of a better word, 'brain-blast'. "Maybe the tunnels lead back there."

"Okay, but unless you can make us all invisible to get back there, we need a way to blend in," Tucker said.

"We could steal a few uniforms from the locker room," Sam added.

"Let's get two people to go; one will be Phantom, because he can turn you invisible. Any takers?" All of the A-listers raised their hands eagerly, but instead of 'picking' one of them, he spoke, "Sam, will you do it?"

She nodded. She gave me a small smile, knowing that I was still musing over what Valerie had said. I got up into the air and floated over to her, and then putting my arms around her pelvis, I flew us intangibly and invisibly out of the room. We searched for the rooms in silence until we finally found it; it was empty.

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered to me, going through the lockers I opened with intangibility.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied quietly, looking down at the ground. _I bet one day you turn on everybody you supposedly 'love'. _Repeated over and over again in my head.

"Don't dwell on what she said, Danny, it's just Valerie, she doesn't know anything." I still looked at the ground. _Just some heartless ghost. _Sam put a warm hand on my icy shoulder, "Look at me." I connected my acid green eyes to her amethyst ones. "He's not here. He'll never be here. And right now there are people that need you. I need you." Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and rushed out, "And so does Tucker, those jocks and cheerleaders, and, believe it or not, even Valerie. We need you to get out of your thoughts and join us in the present. Please."

I nodded and gave a small smile, "Thanks, Sam." Once we got enough uniforms, I flew us back to the room. I was still a little put down, but I felt a bit more confident.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

I looked over at the A-listers who were chatting quietly. I heard the light fear edged onto their voices, but I could tell by the few words I made out that they were talking about the 'Great Danny Phantom'. Didn't they just see that he almost attacked me?! Were they really that stupid? True, they all used to be my 'friends', and Star was still probably my best friend but I don't think I'll ever be able to stand her or her 'friends'' obsessions with that ghost boy.

_Phantom. _Just the thought of him and his stupid little smirk left a bad taste in my mouth. Before today, I don't think I've ever seen him that mad. Whenever he fought ghosts, his expressions were always light as if he did it every day and was just trying to have fun with it, but anger? No. Never. The only time I'd seen anything similar was when I had to help him get his cousin back.

I knew I was on to something. Someone close to him must have died or got injured when he died and that's why he's so protective: it's his obsession. I bit my lip. Though that was a pretty good theory based on what I had just witnessed, I wasn't so sure of it. He actually displayed remorse after getting mad at me. Why? Why didn't he just hurt me, any other ghost that had their obsession threatened would have killed said threatened on the spot and been happy about it. But with him, it was like I was looking at a normal teenager who had been abused or something and was reliving the memories by my words.

I sat down. He was different from other ghosts, that much was apparent. His tries at emotions were fairly real looking, unlike other ghosts. I scrunched up my nose. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Valerie?" someone behind me questioned. Turning around, I saw that it was Tucker, "Can I talk to you for a second?" I got up and walked over to him. Great, he's going to give me some lecture on how I should give Phantom a chance or something. Just like everyone else, he was Phantom's eluded by his act. I expected more from him.

After getting some distance from the populars, I interrupted him before he had the chance to speak, " Tucker, if you're going to give me some speech on how Phantom's not evil, than save it for someone who'll listen."

We held each other's gazes. Man, he was acting like my dad. "No, Valerie, I wasn't. I wanted to ask you to lay off that subject around him. We need his head in the game if we're going to get through this, but he if starts...dwelling on the stuff your stirring around, we'll never get out of here," he spoke carefully.

"So I am on to something," I mused with a rebellious tone.

"Please, Valerie, just drop it," he urged.

"No, I don't think I will. And what do you know?" I questioned, turning the conversation around. He looked down at the ground in response. "That's what I thought. I'm going to figure this out, and I couldn't care less if you, Phantom, or anyone else gives a damn." With that, I walked back to the place I was sitting; just in time to hear Paulina cheer:

"Phantom—and the weird Goth loser—are back!" I rolled my eyes, and walked over to them. Without conversing with them, I grabbed a uniform and walked back to my seat.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

All of the A-listers hit me with a wave of questions that I didn't want to answer. Instead I just dictated, "Get your uniforms on, I want to get out of this level as soon as possible."

They were taken aback by my gruffness but complied. Tucker shot me a worried look, but I shot him down with a wave of my hand. I had to stay in the game, literally. Dwelling on memories I couldn't change wasn't going to help anything.

Once we all had the uniforms on over our character's bodies, we headed out of the closet. Getting into two by two formation, myself and Sam in the front with Tucker and Valerie (whose stares I could feel penetrating the back of my skull) behind us, then Paulina and Star, and finally Kwan and Dash. We did our best to navigate the tunnels but we just kept getting lost. "This is hopeless!" Valerie exclaimed in an annoyed whisper, "We need a better plan."

I probed my mind for an answer to the question but nothing came up. We needed to get information, and I doubted anyone would give it to us willingly or that there'd be a map on the wall like at a mall or museum. Just then, a single guard walked down the hallway toward us. "State your business," he commanded.

"I think I have an idea," I mused to the group.

"State your business," he repeated.

It was a long shot being the world we were in, but it was worth a try. I walked up to the man and he put a hand on his laser gun. With a deep breath, fazed into his body. I heard the gasps of everyone but Sam and Tucker. Looks like Valerie didn't even see that one coming.

It took me a second to gain control, but once I did I looked at the group through the guard's eyes. Being that I practiced this trick I'd gotten good at using their voice and eyes. Slipping into the person's thoughts was something I could do, but didn't like doing. It was a private area that I couldn't ever bring myself to do. But this time, I had no choice.

Getting my barrens from the guy, I spoke, this time in my own voice, letting my eyes shine through, "This way." They—meaning everyone but Tucker, Sam, and a confused Valerie—followed me cautiously, not completely curtain it was me.

"What did he do?" Star asked.

"He overshadowed him," Valerie answered flatly.

"What?" Paulina questioned, confusion lined her voice.

"Overshadowed, or took over his body," Sam explained in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't know he could do that..." I heard Valerie murmur under her breath.

Though still pissed off slightly, this lightened my mood. "Guess you didn't know as much about me as you thought," I smirked slightly, the hard frown softening, though only slightly. I could practically feel her scrunched up face glaring knives at me.

Using the mind and cover of the guard I was able to get us to the dragon's lair without difficulty. Obviously the game wasn't programmed to have defenders down here. Once there, I used his knowledge to get to the cheat.

As soon as I could see it, I glanced around to find a place to ditch the body. Locating a broom closet, I ditched the body while wondering why a dragon would need a broom closet. Then again, he was a dragon named Darrel...

After shutting the door, I turned back to see the A-lister looking at me as if I'd just killed him. "What?"

"Did you..." Kwan stuttered.

"Is he...um..." Star trailed off.

"You know...like..." Paulina murmured.

"Dead?" Dash finished.

I actually laughed slightly and then answered, "No, he'll just be passed out for a while." _Heartless ghost..._I shook the thought away, but my smile fell.

They all let out a visible sigh relief. "Even if he was, he's just a video game character, he's not really alive," Tucker included nonchalantly. They nodded but looked skeptic. It was funny how just yesterday they've snapped/beat him up for contradicting what they'd say. But I guess that's what a stressful situation does to you.

We walked up to the cheat, which looked like a, just as Valerie described, a giant nose. "That was way too easy," I mused.

"That's what you think," a voice rang behind us.

_I just had to say it, didn't __I...?_ I thought with annoyance.

We all turned in unison, just like teens would in one of those cheesy kid sitcoms. To our surprise, it was the old woman who had made us the deal in the beginning. How the heck did she get back here? Then again this was a video game...stupid plot holes...

"You again?" Sam questioned.

The woman had a darker look this time; her eyes looked like something that'd belong on a reptile. "Oh shit," I whispered.

"Yes, me! The 'old hag'!" she spat, "You didn't honestly believe that I would let you get away without killing my brother did you?! I was supposed to have that crown, not him! And how dare you defy the great Nukpana's wish to have him slain!" she screeched and we all watched in horrified amazement as she turned into a dragon, much like Dora or Aragon minus the necklace.

My eyes widened as I looked up at her massive figure. "To the nose!" I yelled. _There's one thing I'd never thought I'd say. _She shot blazing fire after us, but I was quick enough to get a shield put up around us. As I held it, the group stopped. "Keep going! Get to the cheat! I'll hold her off." The A-listers quickly ran under where the nostrils would be and were sucked up into them (if we weren't in danger, I'd of probably busted a gut laughing at the sight), leaving Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and myself.

"Go!" I yelled.

"Not without you!" Sam yelled and Tucker added by shooting at the dragon. Valerie shot at the dragon, but avoided the strained conversation, obviously only interested in getting Sam and Tucker to safety.

Seeing that they weren't going to go on no matter what I pleaded, I slowly backed us up to the nose. When we were all but feet from the nose, I yelled, "Now go! I'll be right behind you!"

Skepticism was obvious in their looks and disagreements, but Valerie, being Valerie, came up behind the unsuspecting Tucker and him under the nose where he was sucked up. She continued to grab Sam and a 'cat fight' broke out. In the end, Valerie was able to throw Sam in. Just as Valerie was about to go through, the shield broke and I received a blow to the front. I fell back to the ground. Pain ripped through my body, and my chest began oozing a green substance, and when I tried to put the shield back up, I failed.

I glanced up at Valerie, who had taken cover behind a few large rocks. I motioned her to go through the cheat, but she didn't listen.

Laboriously, I summoned the strength to turn myself intangible and heave myself through the rocks, landing in a slump next to Valerie.

She had a scared but determined face. The dragon, obviously stupider in this form, just kept sending flames at the rock instead of moving a getting a better angle.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

Why hadn't I just dived into that stupid nose when I had the chance? The losers were safe so what compelled me to stay for Phantom? It was too late for that now though. Now I had an injured ghost to deal with.

I stared at him and his heavily breathing figure. Wait. Breathing? I shook it off. He was around humans so much, he probably just learned to mimic it. I rolled my eyes, he could act so human, but I was the only person who seemed like they knew he wasn't. Even those two losers were under the impression that he was 'good'. The way he almost lashed out at me, it was pretty obvious that it was all an act.

_Concentrate Valerie. _I could dwell on all that later when I was out of this dumb game. I stared at him. He was a menace. If I was going to get out of here, I needed to get rid of him.

I would have no remorse for what I was about to do. I put my hand on my holster. He wouldn't know it was even happening until I was done. Just as I was putting my hand on my gun, a bright light in the form of two rings began to wash over Phantom. I was never going to look at him the same way again.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review.**

**This weeks trivia question is...What is the name that Jazz calls the Box Ghost in Secret Weapons?**

**If the spelling is off, that's okay, so long as I can understand what you mean.**

**I'll do my best to update soon, but life has been so crazy lately...**

**~Pheek out**

**Please review.**


End file.
